Faking It
by burningcries
Summary: Stephanie McMahon finds out who the real John Cena is and pays for her crime. But after this is all over, John Cena finds out who the real Stephanie McMahon is... and regrets everything.
1. Default Chapter

Stephanie McMahon had just finished working and was about to leave home when John Cena entered her room not behaving like himself.

"Yo, Steph! Man… you are hot! I mean… damn, you are fine! How come you won't let me go out with you? You need someone like me." John said in a slurred way.

"Umm, John, what's the matter?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, babe. Just had some fun. Whoooo!" John hollered.

"No, John, I think something's wrong with you. What did you do?" Stephanie asked concerned about her friend.

"Nothing." John said in a childish way.

"John." Stephanie said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I know I can trust you. We're friends. Buddies. Amigos…" John rambled.

"Yeah, I know what we are." Stephanie interrupted.

"Shh… don't tell anyone… but I am so drunk!" John said as she tried to retain from laughter.

Stephanie's eyes widened and then closed her eyes, looked away and sighed in disbelief. She sat back on the leather chair behind her desk and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, God, this can't be happening." Stephanie pleaded.

"God's here!?" John asked looking around.

He got up and searched around the room trying to find God.

"Yo, God… I got some questions for you." John said as he looked behind the couch.

"John, stop it!" Stephanie yelled.

John fell over the couch and Stephanie ran up to him to see if he was okay.

"I think God's playing hide and seek with me." John said as he rubbed his head. "Man… he's rough player."

"John, listen. I need you to get up. Come on." Stephanie said as she tried to help John get up. "Come on. Slowly."

John grabbed onto the couch and tried to keep his balance but tumbled on top of Stephanie.

"Whoa!" Stephanie said and quickly caught him before he fell again. "Be careful. Okay… can you at least stand up without my help?" Stephanie asked.

"Mmm… let me try." John said.

Stephanie backed away and checked if John could stand up by himself. John slowly took his hands off the couch and maintained his balance.

"Good. Okay. Good. Now listen, I'm going to take you home. Okay?" Stephanie asked.

"You're sleeping over?" John asked.

"No! No. No, I'm just going to take you home because you're not well enough to be going home by yourself." Stephanie explained.

"Man... and I thought I was gonna get laid by someone like you tonight." John groaned.

"With that breath, I doubt you will tonight or even tomorrow." Stephanie said under her breath.

"Okay, listen, when we go outside, don't say a word. Okay? I'll do all the talking. You just stay quiet so no one finds out you're drunk." Stephanie explained.

John, still acting like a child, "zipped" his mouth shut and handed Stephanie the "key". Stephanie looked at him as if he's lost his mind but went along with it. She put his left arm over her shoulders and held onto it with her left arm while resting her right arm on his waist so he wouldn't lose his balance again.

"Ready?" Stephanie asked.

John nodded and the two walked out of the office.

"Hey John. Hey Stephanie. What are you two doing?" Randy Orton asked the two as he walked by.

"John's just waking me to my car, then he's going home." Stephanie answered as John nodded.

"That's nice of you, man. I'm gonna be leaving soon anyway. I'll see you during the weekend at that house show in California." Randy said.

"Okay, take care, Randy." Stephanie said with a smile and she continued to walk with John.

The two finally arrived at the limo and Stephanie helped him get in.

"Okay. In you go." Stephanie said as she helped him get inside. She got in the car with him and told the driver to take John home.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Stephanie yelled.

"Stop yelling! My head hurts!" John replied as he held his head.

"Well, if you didn't get so drunk, this wouldn't have happened!" Stephanie replied. She sighed and sat back and waited for the limo to arrive at John's house. When it arrived at his home, Stephanie helped John get out and took him home.

"Okay, listen, when you get home… go to bed…" Stephanie started.

"Oh, ho! Can't wait!" John said happily.

"No, John, nothing is going to happen. You're going to bed to get some rest and I'm going to go home." Stephanie explained.

"You're no fun. No wonder you don't got no man." John said.

Stephanie knew he was just drunk and ignored his remarks.

"Better yet, John… when you go home… go to the bathroom and force yourself to vomit." Stephanie replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"It'll help you sober up before you get a hang over." Stephanie replied.

John groaned and agreed to do such a thing.

They went upstairs to the bathroom and Stephanie left John alone in the bathroom to vomit. After waiting for about fifteen minutes outside the bathroom, she knocked to see if everything is all right.

"Umm… yeah." John answered.

"John… what are you doing in there?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing… just forcing myself to throw up." John answered.

Stephanie didn't believe him at all and asked John to open the door.

"Steph, I'm serious. I'm not gonna lie to you." John replied.

He vomited once more in the toilet and Stephanie was now convinced that he really was throwing up.

"Are you done?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm… yeah." John answered.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He opened the door and looked a little better than before.

"Good, now go to bed and try to sleep on your side. If you throw up while you're sleeping you may choke and die." Stephanie replied.

"Oh! Now you got me all scared!" John whined.

"Do you want me to stay here and watch you sleep?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, now that you said the whole choking thing, yeah!" John replied.

Stephanie sighed and looked at her watch.

"All right, fine. I'm not doing anything tonight anyway." Stephanie replied.

John went to the bedroom and crashed on the bed and Stephanie sat in the corner on a chair and watched him sleep.

It was almost two in the morning and Stephanie was feeling sleepy but was afraid that if she fell asleep, John may sleep on his back or on his stomach and vomit. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"There's gotta be something here to keep me up." Stephanie replied quietly.

She looked around and found some Foldger's coffee grains and made herself some coffee.

"This'll keep me up for at least another three hours." Stephanie said.

Coffee was ready shortly after and poured some in a cup and went back upstairs. She saw John sleeping and realized that he meant more to her than she ever thought. She cared for him more than ever.


	2. A Plan

The next morning, Stephanie was asleep on the chair and John was already up. He placed a blanket over her and he went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"God, what the hell happened last night?" John asked himself.

He looked around to see if there was anything that could help him but the only thing that can help him remember was Stephanie, except, she was sleeping upstairs and he didn't want to bother her. He got up and decided to make some breakfast for himself and for Stephanie. He made some pancakes and waffles and grabbed some syrup and poured it over the pancakes and waffles. He ate his breakfast and then heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Stephanie entered the kitchen and saw John awake looking better than last night.

"Good morning." John said with a smile.

"Fuck off." Stephanie said annoyed and grumpy.

"Not a morning person I guess." John replied.

"No." Stephanie said still mad.

She stopped and realized she was just being foolish.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I was up all night." Stephanie said.

"Nah, it's okay! Hey, listen, go get ready because there's some breakfast ready for you." John explained.

Stephanie smiled and laughed.

"You're such an ass." Stephanie said and walked back upstairs.

John laughed and continued to eat his breakfast and grabbed a plate and served up some pancakes and waffles. He poured some orange juice for her and got her a fork and knife. Stephanie came back downstairs a few minutes later and saw the breakfast waiting for her.

"Nice!" she said impressed by the hospitality.

"Just sit and eat." John said.

Stephanie sat down and ate her breakfast.

"So what the hell happened last night?" John asked.

"Right before I left, you barged into my office drunk as ever. So I had to take you home and watch you sleep before you'd choke." Stephanie explained.

"Did I say anything stupid?" John asked.

"Yeah, actually. But it's okay. You were drunk." Stephanie said.

"Well, what did I say? Did it offend you?" John asked.

"Umm, not really. All you kept saying was how hot I am and that the two of us should go out." Stephanie said.

John blushed and avoided eye contact with her.

"I can't believe I said that." John said as he laughed.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Stephanie said.

"It's not okay. I was being a jackass. Saying stupid things… making you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Steph." John replied as he finally looked at her.

Stephanie realized that she meant more to him than just a friend. She realized that John looked at her more than just a friend.

"It's all right." Stephanie said.

The two finished their breakfast and Stephanie looked at the time.

"Oh, my God! It's late. I need to go home." Stephanie replied.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" John asked.

Stephanie remembered that the only ride home last night was from the limo and now she has no ride home.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

John grabbed his keys and went into the garage.

"Let's see… what to choose. There's the Corvette C6… the Miboc, and of course, the Chrysler ME412." John said.

"Just grab the convertible." Stephanie said.

John grabbed the keys to the convertible and the two drove off. He arrived at Stephanie's house and she got out of the car.

"Hey! No more drinking, okay?" Stephanie asked him.

"Okay. Be careful. Take care. And thanks… for last night." John said.

Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Anything for a friend." She said and walked into her home property.

John watched her get into her house and then drove off.

"Something isn't right about John." Stephanie said after entering her house.

She put her keys down on the table and tried to remember what she saw in the kitchen.

"I need to go back and see what the hell is wrong with John." Stephanie said to herself. "But how can I get into his house without setting off the alarm?"

She tried to come up with an answer to that as she went through her work in her office.

She picked up the phone and called John.

"John, hey, it's me. Can you pick me up later tonight? Around… I think 8:00PM?" Stephanie asked him.

"Sure, what for though?" John asked as she was driving home.

"Just some business stuff. I need to bring it over your house. I got some files that I need you to see." Stephanie said.

"Is it serious?" John asked.

"No. Just some promotional stuff that we need to look at and for you to keep." Stephanie replied.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll pick you up at that time." John said.

"Great, thanks! I'll see you later." Stephanie said and hung up.

Little did John know that there were no paperwork for any promotional events and commercials. It was just a way for her to get John out of the house so she get enter his house and find out why John was so drunk because s he's never seen him so drunk ever.


	3. Caught!

It was almost 7:30PM and Stephanie was already hiding near John's house. She was in her car and waited for John to leave his house so she can go in and find her answers. She finally saw him leave his house and Stephanie waited a few seconds for him to be gone and once he was gone, she got out of her car and entered his house. The alarm went off immediately but Stephanie watched John punch in the keys to deactivate the alarm. She punched in the keys and the alarm stopped. She looked around in the kitchen to see if she can find anything but all she could find were kitchen appliances and other utilities such as spoons, bowls, plates, knives, etc. She went into his room and checked his closet for anything significant but still no luck. She checked under his bed and again, no luck. Almost fifteen minutes has passed and she decided to call John before it was too late.

"Hey John, where are you?" Stephanie asked as she sat on his bed.

"Coming to pick you up." John said as he was driving.

"Damn. I thought you were still at home. Listen, there's been a change of plans. Can we meet tomorrow instead? Right now, I just got a call from someone and I really need to go downtown and sort this mess out." Stephanie lied.

"Not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Just call me and let me know when and where I should meet you." John said.

"Okay. Sorry again for the trouble." Stephanie relied.

"It's okay. Take care, bye." John said and hung up.

Stephanie hung up and quickly went to the bathroom to find her answer. She searched the medicine cabinet and found nothing.

"Oh! You son of a bitch, I know you're hiding something!" Stephanie replied.

She went downstairs to the basement and hoped to get some answers down there. While she was there, she heard the door open and it had to be one person: John. She tried to remain calm and quiet as John was walking in the living room, right above from her. Her heart pounded with fear and hoped that John would not come downstairs. She quietly walked around the basement and tried not to make a single sound. The basement seemed pretty neat, which wasn't so bad for Stephanie because she could get around easily without tripping over anything. There was a door right in front of her but just a few feet from her. She walked towards it and she doesn't know why it drew her closer to it. She opened the door but there was nothing! Just an old and empty closet. Disappointed, she closed the door but opened it again and went inside the closet.

"I know there's something in here. I can feel it." Stephanie said to herself.

She felt a loose wooden floor panel and stepped out of the closet. She got down on her knees and crawled up to the loose wooden panel and lifted it up. What she saw was shocking! Drugs! So much under the basement that she couldn't imagine.

"Oh my God. How much is there?" Stephanie asked.

She took out another wooden floor and was shocked to see that that was more drugs stuffed in his house.

"So he's been doing drugs? Oh, John." Stephanie said in disappointment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked behind Stephanie.

Stephanie's eyes widened and knew she had gotten caught. She got up and turned around and it was none other than John Cena behind her.

"John. I see that you came back." Stephanie said.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing down here?" John asked.

"John, it's not what it looks like." Stephanie said.

John walked closer to her and Stephanie kept walking backwards trying to get away from him.

"So then why did you break into my house and search my home like you have a damn search warrant?" John asked.

"John, listen, I was worried about you and I had to find out what was wrong with you last night…" Stephanie said.

"So you raid my home?" John asked.

He put his hands up against the wall and now Stephanie was trapped between John and the wall.

"John, I know we're friends, but…" Stephanie said.

"You know, Steph… you're so lucky that I'm not going to hurt you." John said as he whispered in her ear.

He leaned closer and kissed her. Stephanie tried to push him away but John wouldn't budge. He pins her against the wall and continues to kiss her as Stephanie tries hard to get away from him.

"John, stop!" Stephanie begs.

John puts his hand over her mouth and takes her upstairs as Stephanie tries to fight back.


	4. Raped

John takes Stephanie upstairs to his bedroom and locks the door. He faces Stephanie and walks towards her.

"John, please don't do this." Stephanie begged as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Steph, but I'm left with no choice." John said and began kissing her neck.

Stephanie cries quietly and does not stop John at all because she's afraid that he will fight back and hurt her.

"Oh, God… please stop." Stephanie begged as she wept.

John looked at her and started to kiss her lips softly as Stephanie continued to cry. Again, she tried to push him away but this time, John pushed her down on the bed and he climbed on top of the bed and tried to undress Stephanie. With all her might, she tried to fight back and tried to stop John from even touching her but John pinned her hands down with one hand and undressing her with the other.

"John, please stop!!" Stephanie cried.

She begged but it turns out that her friend is not the same person anymore.

"Shut up!" John yelled. "Shut up you bitch or else you'll get seriously hurt and I swear to God, I will hurt you if I have to." John warned her.

Ignoring his threats, Stephanie still tried to fight back but John had no choice left but to hurt her. He ripped her top and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside and tried taking off her bra using both hands but Stephanie pushed him away. That didn't stop John because he fought back and successfully took off the bra. He began to kiss her neck and ran his hand down her smooth stomach and tried to take off her pants.

"God… please stop… please…" Stephanie begged as she cried hard.

It was no use fighting back anymore because she knew John was much stronger than she was and if she fought back more, he'd hurt her more. She gave up and let John rape her. He took off her leather pants and caressed her silky legs. He ran his hand up and down her legs as he continued to kiss Stephanie. He then slowly took off her panties and undressed himself. He came down and went inside Stephanie as Stephanie began to sob and not fight back at all. As all this was happening, she prayed for John to stop. She prayed for him to stop so the nightmare can be over. She prayed that she would not get hurt any more than she already has been. She prayed for all this to be over.

"Oh, Steph." John moaned.

John kissed her stomach and made his way up to her lips but Stephanie wouldn't let him kiss her. It didn't matter to John because he continued to kiss her neck and chest and started to kiss her all over. He flipped her over on her stomach and John began kissing her back and shoulders.

"John, stop!" Stephanie said painfully.

She knew exactly what John was doing to her. She knew what he was doing all this time and she wouldn't make him stop. She gave up and allowed him to take advantage of her. She lost her dignity, her respect… and above all, she lost herself.


	5. A Stalker Within

The next day Stephanie was at home looking outside the window every five minutes. Paranoid, she was afraid John was now after her. She hadn't slept since that night and couldn't imagine closing her eyes for even a minute without remembering John and what he did to her. Every little detail frightened her, whether it was the ringing of the phone or just noises outside like birds chirping. She was still in the same clothes she was in when John had raped her. She was afraid of even changing her clothes and looking at them and looking at the results of the rape. She's now more afraid than ever. Afraid to take a shower, afraid to leave a room, afraid to sleep, afraid to wake up. She didn't know who to call and what to tell them. Stephanie was now isolated from the whole world. If her best friend could do this to her… then who else can do such a disgusting thing to her? She only had one friend to turn to… and she had to go to another room to see that friend. Stephanie entered a relatively cool room with large holes in the wall. It was nothing more than a wine cellar. The holes in the wall make the wine even cooler, that she learned from an old friend who was an expert with wine. She grabbed a bottle of wine and went to the kitchen and got a win glass. She poured a glass of wine and drank it down. It wasn't enough for her because she poured another glass and drank it down. She grabbed the bottle of wine and glass and walked back to the living room. Again, she looked outside the window to see if anyone was coming… John especially.

"This isn't helping." Stephanie said and put down the glass.

She went back into the kitchen and found some gin. She took out a shot glass and began to take shots of gin. It was a bit strong for a second because she hadn't taken shots of alcohol in so long. She took a few more shots before trying to find another drink.

"What the hell am I doing?" Stephanie asked herself.

She began to cry and got into a fetal position. Holding herself, crying, all alone, and hurt. She tried getting up by holding onto the kitchen countertop and once she got up, she closed her eyes and took in a few breaths. She opened her eyes and looked around her environment. The phone rang and Stephanie jumped. Her heart pumped and as the phone rang, she wondered whether to answer it or not. What if it was John? She let the phone ring and not once did she come to the phone to answer it. Her phone rang again and again; Stephanie did not answer it. The phone stopped ringing after three rings and now, her cell phone began to ring. She went to find it and saw through the LCD screen who it was: John. Her cell phone stopped ringing and Stephanie let out a sigh of relief, but John left a message. She listened to the voicemail and regretted it.

"Hey, Steph, it's me, John. Listen, I know you're a little shaken up about last night but I want to talk to you about it. So if you can meet me at my house in an hour, it'll be great. So I hope I'll see you there…" John said in the voicemail but Stephanie did not listen to the entire message. She deleted it right away before John said something to get her shaken up even more than now. She began to cry and finally broke down into tears. She threw her cell phone across the room and screamed at the top of lungs. She couldn't bear to go back to John's home muchtheless even look at him now. She sat on her couch crying all day and drinking.

John waited for her call but he never received any word from her. He waited for her arrival but she never showed up. He only had one thing to do: go visit her.

"Fine, Stephanie. If you're not going to come here… then I'll come down myself." John said.

He got in his car and drove over to her house.

He arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Stephanie was upstairs looking out her window and saw John downstairs. She got away from the window and stayed away from the window before he spotted her.

"Oh my God, what do I do?" Stephanie asked herself.

John rang the bell several times but no one answered the door. Each doorbell made Stephanie jump and cry harder and harder. All she did was ignore the bell and beg for John to leave. The doorbell stopped ringing after several seconds. She noticed that and carefully looked out the window and saw that John wasn't at the front door but his car was still out in front… and he wasn't in the car. Frightened, Stephanie did not where to go. The only place where she was safe was in the room she was in. She ran and locked the door and windows of that room and pulled the shades and stayed in the room and looked around.

What Stephanie didn't suspect at all was that while she was looking outside the window to see where John was, he entered her home and hid in the closet of that room. Stephanie wasn't alone and safe after all.

John spied on her and watched her every move. He stared at her body and beauty.

Thinking it was safe enough to come out, Stephanie unlocked her door and left the room. John, slowly getting out of the closet, smiled and looked at the door. He opened the door and searched for Stephanie. As he walked through the long corridors, he heard something. Water… like someone taking a shower. He followed the sound and led him to a bathroom. He quietly turned the knob and opened the door. A walk-in shower was where she was. A clear walk-in shower. He could see her bare body and John said on the edge of the jacuzzi and watched Stephanie take a shower.

After watching her for almost an hour, Stephanie turned off the water and John quickly left the bathroom before she suspected someone was in the bathroom. He walked as fast as he could through the corridors and left the house without her ever knowing he was inside her home all along. He got in his car and drove back home while Stephanie put on some new clothes and left the bathroom and looked out the window to see if John was gone or not. She didn't see his car and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Stephanie said.


	6. He raped me

Stephanie was at work and had her door locked the entire night. If anyone knocked she would demand to know who it was otherwise she wouldn't let them in. She was a mess at work. Papers were all over the desk, the matches were messed up, everyone was confused about instructions that she gave, phones kept ringing and she just kept ignoring them. There was a knock on the door and Stephanie asked who it was.

"Randy. Can I come in?" Randy asked.

Stephanie walked up and opened the door for him.

"Can I help you with anything?" Stephanie asked.

"I think I could be asking you that question." Randy said.

Stephanie pretended to seem confused about his statement.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, come on, Steph. Look around you. You're an organized person and look at your desk. You never have this much paper on your desk. Your phones keep ringing and you don't answer them. The show tonight is all over the place. Stephanie, what is the matter?" Randy asked.

"Nothing." Stephanie answered and avoided him.

"Look, I know there's something wrong. Can you please tell me so I can do something?" Randy asked.

"I can't… I mean…" Stephanie replied.

"You can't what?" Randy asked now suspicious.

Stephanie walked back to her desk and looked at the papers on her desk.

"I can't tell you because it has nothing to do with you." Stephanie said.

"Even if it doesn't, let me help you." Randy pleaded.

"Help. There's a word that could have went into action two night ago." Stephanie muttered.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Nothing." Stephanie said.

"No, you said something. Something when I said help. Steph, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Randy nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." Stephanie said.

"If everything is so fine, then why do you have the door locked? Why do you ignore your pone calls? Why are you ignoring your own friends? Look at yourself. You haven't slept in days. What are you doing to yourself?" Randy asked.

"I'm not ignoring anyone!" Stephanie yelled.

"Stephanie… you mentioned something about two night ago. What happened two nights ago?" Randy asked.

"Nothing happened." Stephanie answered.

"Stephanie… if something happened to you, you need to tell me so I can help you." Randy explained.

Stephanie looked away and began to cry. She broke down into tears and covered her face. Randy was really worried about her and sat next to her.

"Steph… what happened?" Randy asked.

"Remember when you saw me and John leave the arena that night?" Stephanie reminded him.

"Yeah." Randy replied.

"I lied. He was drunk. I didn't want anyone to know." Stephanie confessed.

"Oh man." Randy said.

"So I took him home… and because I was afraid he was going to choke during his sleep, I stayed with him all night and watched him sleep. I knew he was never drunk before and I had to find out why he was like this. So the next day… I broke into his home…" Stephanie said.

"Oh God. Did he find you?" Randy asked.

Stephanie couldn't answer that question. She was choked up and all she did was nod.

"He saw me… and I tried… I wanted to tell him the truth about why I was there. I wanted to… to know why he was so drunk… but…it turns out he was drunk… he was high." Stephanie said as she cried softly.

Randy looked at Stephanie and shook his head.

"He had drugs hidden in his house. And when he saw me… he demanded an answer on why I came down there. I couldn't answer him because he trapped me… and… and he… started…" Stephanie closed her eyes and tried to continue. "He started kissing me." Stephanie said.

"Oh, Steph… did you stop him?" Randy asked.

"So many times… but he took me upstairs…" Stephanie said as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Steph… don't tell me…" Randy started.

He paused but Stephanie nodded.

"He raped me…" Stephanie said angry and full of emotion.

"… and I tried to stop him but gave up. I tried to stop him… but I let him take advantage of me." Stephanie finally said and broke down in tears.

Randy hugged Stephanie and kissed her on the head.

"God, Steph… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what he did to you." Randy said.

"I can't believe I let me him do it. I just gave up… I never do that." Stephanie said and looked at Randy.

"But this was about your safety. If you fought back, he'd hurt you. You had no choice." Randy said.

"But I did… I did and I didn't use that choice." Stephanie replied.

"Where is he?" Randy asked her.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him." Randy explained.

"No! Randy please don't do anything to hurt yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me." Stephanie said.

"Steph, he raped you! He doesn't deserve to live." Randy said.

"I know. I know but if you try to go after him, he'll know I told you." Stephanie explained.

"Not unless I hurt him and have him end up in the hospital." Randy said and got up.

Stephanie grabbed his arm and begged him to stay here in the office with her.

"Please, Randy. I've begged John to stop too many times. I don't want to beg to you either." Stephanie said.

Randy touched her hand and saw the fear in her eyes.

"All right. All right, I won't go after him… but you can't do this to yourself. You have to go talk to someone about this… someone professional." Randy said.

"I will. Just not now." Stephanie said.

Randy sighed and looked at Stephanie.

"I'll always be available if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Randy." Stephanie said with a small smile across her f ace.

"But if I do across John… I'll talk to him." Randy said.

Stephanie looked at him and Randy had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry… I know what I'm doing. He'll never know that you told me." Randy replied.

"He won't suspect anything?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope." Randy said.

Stephanie looked down and wondered if Randy was right.

"Hey, I gotta go now. I'll come by later and make sure you're okay. I'll see you later." Randy said and left the office.

Stephanie sat back and hoped Randy was right.


	7. A Warning

Randy entered the men's locker room and saw John getting ready for his match. He pretended to not know anything about the rape and walked up to John to start a conversation.

"What's up John?" Randy asked John with a smile on his face.

"Hey man. I'm just getting ready for my match." John answered.

"Yeah, I can see. Oh hey, where were you and Stephanie Saturday? Everyone was pretty pissed off that the star and General Manager never showed up." Randy asked.

"Actually, me and Steph were together that night." John replied.

"Really? What happened, man?" Randy asked still pretending he didn't know the truth.

"She came over my house and I'm all 'What's going on? Why are you here?' So she doesn't say a word and walks up to me and kisses me! So, being that it's Stephanie McMahon, I'm not gonna push her away, so I kissed her back." John lied.

"You're serious!? Steph kissed you?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah!" John exclaimed.

"So what, you guys had sex?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah we did! And man… she is awesome! I mean… she makes it good! I've never slept with anyone that good ever!" John replied.

"Damn! I mean… I heard rumors that she's… you know… good but no one really knew for a fact because no one really slept with her. I mean, you did and damn! Wish I had her in bed with me that night. Lucky bitch!" Randy said.

John laughed and tied his shoelaces.

"So did she ever stop or anything? You two are good friends, so did she ever ask to stop because it felt uncomfortable?" Randy asked.

"No, she never did. I mean… maybe once or twice and yeah, I did stop when she asked me, but after two times, she just… let it go on." John said.

"Really? She really felt that comfortable about having sex with you?" Randy asked.

"Yo… look at me, man! I'm hot! I'm on fire! What woman doesn't want me?" John asked.

"Steph." Randy answered.

"I know she doesn't want me. She needs me!" John corrected.

He laughed and put on his cap.

"You know it's funny. I asked Stephanie where she was on Saturday and she gave me a slightly different story." Randy said.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" John asked.

"She told me that you raped her." Randy said folding his arms.

John laughed hysterically and asked Randy to stop.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry. Sorry, man but that's hilarious! Steph thought I raped her!? Oh my God!!" John said as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny, John." Randy said.

"Yo, listen, man. Women will have sex with anyone, but when they feel guilty for having sex with them, they'll say they got raped. I had sex with her and she wanted it. If she asked me to stop, I'd stop. Seriously man… you gotta learn not to trust women. They'll say whatever they can to crush us guys." John said as she was smiling.

Randy had about enough of John's attitude and lies.

"I gotta go talk to her and ask what the hell this whole rape thing is about." John said.

Randy slammed him against the wall and choked him.

"You are not going anywhere near Stephanie. You think I'm gonna believe you? You think I'm gonna watch you lie to me? I know she's not lying to me because I can see it. I can see her behavior and I know you raped her. Every time I mention your name, she jumps. Yeah, John… she wanted you. She wants you so bad that she'll get so scared when I say your name. You listen to me and you listen good. If you ever come near Stephanie ever again… whether it's work related or if it's an apology… I swear to God I will hunt you down and break every single bone in your body!" Randy warned him.

"Man, get off me!" John yelled and pushed Randy away.

"I'm warning you! If you come near her… you'll never see the outside world ever again!" Randy yelled as John left the locker room.

John walked through the hallways and came across Stephanie's office. He wanted to go in her office but remembered about his match and walked away.

Randy was right behind John and waited for John to be gone and once he was, he entered Stephanie's office and grabbed her jacket.

"Randy! What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"You are going home." Randy replied.

"What? Why?" Stephanie asked.

"John is a threat to you and I'm not gonna sit here waiting for him to come after you. You're not safe here. Go home and stay there. He won't hurt you if he doesn't know you left." Randy said.

"Did you tell him?" Stephanie asked.

"That's not important. Your safety is important…" Randy said.

"Answer my question. Did you tell him?" Stephanie asked.

Randy looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I warned him not to come near you again." Randy explained.

Stephanie could not believe the mistake Randy made.

"Steph, we can talk about this later, right now we need to leave." Randy said.

He pulled her by the arm and took her home.

"Listen… if you ever need anything, you can call me, okay?" Randy asked.

"I know…" Stephanie said.

"Now go home and don't open the door to anyone or answer the phone. I'll call your cell if I need to. Be careful." Randy said.

"I will." Stephanie said.

She got out of the car and walked into her house. Randy drove off and Stephanie locked her door. She only hoped that Randy was right: that he warned John not to come near her anymore.


	8. Help is on the Way

Help is on the Way 

Stephanie was at home with a drink in her. She already finished a bottle of vodka and was still drinking. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and noticed it was all finished.

"Dam it!" Stephanie yelled.

She got up but tripped over the table.

"Whoa! Oopsy-daisy." Stephanie said incoherently.

Stephanie got back up but again lost her balance and fell down. She got back up and stood against the wall.

"I need another drink… but the fuck do I keep falling!?" Stephanie screamed.

Stephanie began to cry and the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" Stephanie called out.

She tried to go to the door but again, all she did was fall down or almost lose her balance. After about 15 minutes, she finally made it to the door and opened it.

"You stupid little slut! You fuckin told Randy about what happened that night!?" John exclaimed as he entered her home.

Stephanie was now aware of what was happening and didn't seem as drunk as she was a while ago.

"John!" Stephanie replied with her eyes wide open and looking scared.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell a damn soul!?" John warned her.

"But I didn't!" Stephanie said.

John grabbed her arm and pushed her. Stephanie fell and began to cry on the floor. John picked up a crystal vase and threw it across the room.

"God, John, please stop!" Stephanie pleaded as she was still crying.

"Just like how I shattered that vase, that's what I'll do to you right now!" John replied. He grabbed her by the arm again and picked her and slammed her against the wall and pinned her to the wall.

"Stop! John please stop!" Stephanie said as she struggled to get away from him.

John tossed her across the room and Stephanie hit her head on the leg of one of the tables. Stephanie groaned and held her head but it didn't worry John. He just walked right over to her and pinned her down to the floor just in time because Stephanie was trying to get up and make an escape.

"Where you are you going, huh?" John asked evilly.

Someone grabbed John from behind and pulled him away from Stephanie. He picked up John and slammed him on the floor.

"You son of a bitch! I'll fuckin kill you!" Randy yelled at John as he began to punch over and over again across the face.

John pushed him away and ran to punch Randy but Randy kicked him and slammed his head against the wall. John was knocked out and turned around to see a startled and shaken Stephanie in the corner. He walked over to Stephanie and helped her up.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Randy replied.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked.

"Somewhere safe. Now come on before he walks up." Randy said.

The two left the house and got in Randy's car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked as calmly as she could.

"To the police." Randy answered.

"No!" Stephanie said right away.

"What!? Steph, I just saw what he did to you! You have to tell the police!" Randy said.

"I said no!" Stephanie said.

"Steph, you have to or else he'll do this again." Randy explained.

"I don't care!" Stephanie said breaking down into tears.

Randy couldn't believe what she just said.

"He's right. I am a slut…" Stephanie started.

"No, you're not. He forced himself on you. That makes you a victim of rape." Randy explained.

"Randy, you will understand how it feels to be a victim of rape. You're not the same person anymore. Your constantly scared and paranoid… you lose your self-respect…" Stephanie said.

"I may not know how it feels to be a victim of rape, but I want to help you." Randy said.

"How?" Stephanie asked.

"Let me be there to protect you, to talk to you. Steph if you won't ask the police for help… then at least ask me to help you. Steph, I want to help you." Randy said.

"It's so hard to trust anyone now." Stephanie said as she was crying.

"I can understand that. You and John have been friends for quite a while now and for him to do something like this is unimaginable." Randy said interrupting her.

"How can I be sure you won't do the same?" Stephanie asked him.

"John had a secret and a problem… and he didn't you to tell anyone when you found out." Randy explained.

Stephanie began to cry and Randy parked his car someplace.

"Hey, don't cry. You can always turn to me. If you ever need help… I'll be right there by your side." Randy said.

"If only it could be that easy." Stephanie said as she was crying.

Randy felt so guilty for not helping her when she got raped. He felt as though he failed to be the friend and companion. All he could do now was try to help her as much as he could before something terrible happens again.

"Shh. It is easy… it is." Randy said and hugged her.

"What about… John? He's at my home…" Stephanie remembered.

"Just stay with me for the next couple of hours. Then we'll go back and see if John is still there." Randy replied.

Stephanie thought it was a good idea. She sat back in her seat and Randy drove off. The two arrived at his house not too long and Randy gave her something to drink to calm her down.

"I haven't drank water in weeks." Stephanie said after sipping the crisp clear sweet water.

"You've been drinking?" Randy asked.

Stephanie tried to avoid the question but Randy sat down next to her and asked her again. Stephanie nodded and looked away.

"Steph, you can't drink and pretend that it'll all be all right. You know the drinking will make it worse." Randy said.

"To me… drinking is a way to escape reality… and it helps." Stephanie said.

"How much do you drink?" Randy asked.

"An entire bottle… maybe even two or three depending on how I feel." Stephanie said.

"Steph, what the hell are you doing? You're gonna kill yourself if you drink that much every day." Randy explained.

"Well then that's better than living a nightmare everyday, Randy!" Stephanie said.

"Look, that's not what I meant. I mean… you can't drink every time you feel you're in danger. It'll make you worse. I saw those empty bottles on your table and I saw John pin you down on the floor. If I didn't come in time, he would have done something worse to you than just raping you… and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it because you were too drunk." Randy said.

Stephanie realized that Randy was right and looked down as if she was ashamed of doing such a thing.

"Hey… I'm just here to help. If you ever feel as if something isn't right… call me. Don't pick up that glass because eventually, something will happen to you and I won't be able to help." Randy said.

He hugged her and the two stayed together in the house for several hours comforting each other.


	9. Gone

Gone

Almost a month has passed by and since that incident with John and Randy neither man have come across each other and made any trouble. Stephanie was always in her office with the door still locked and still afraid of getting hurt by John.

She had been working too long that night and just got up and left to go home. Luckily, John wasn't around and she made it to her car safely. She drove home and went straight to the kitchen. Again, she started her drinking. She started drinking and this time she couldn't control herself. It was as if the alcohol was taking over her body and actions. She just kept drinking and drinking and felt no remorse for doing this even after what Randy told her.

Randy knocked on Stephanie's door but there was no answer.

"That's weird. Hey, Stephanie. Are you in there?" Randy asked after knocking on the door again.

Again, there was no answer. An official walked by and Randy asked if he'd seen Stephanie anywhere at all.

"She went home. I saw her leave about… I'd say about two hours ago." The official answered.

Randy's eyes widened and ran straight into the parking lot and got in his car and sped away.

"Steph, hang on. Don't do anything stupid." Randy thought.

He was going almost 80 miles an hour and after driving for almost 30 minutes, he ran out of his car and entered her house.

"Steph!" Randy said after finding her passed out of the floor.

He saw the bottles of alcohol lying on the table and knew she had passed out from drinking. He lifted her up and went outside and put her in the car.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John asked Randy as he was walking up to his car.

"Steph passed out. I gotta take her to the hospital." Randy said.

John was surprised to see that it was true. Stephanie was in his car out cold and John got in the car with Randy.

"We gotta get her there before it's too late." John said.

Randy turned on his car and drove to the nearest hospital. When he arrived there, he picked up Stephanie and ran into the emergency room.

"Someone, help!" Randy said as soon as he entered the emergency room.

Nurses and doctors immediately ran up to him and wheeled in a hospital bed. Randy put Stephanie on the bed and followed the doctors.

"What happened?" a doctor asked.

"I don't know but I found her passed out on the floor." Randy answered.

"Do you know what could have caused it?" the doctor asked.

"Maybe from drinking. I saw about four or five empty bottles on the table." Randy answered.

"Pulse is dropping, doctor, we need to hurry." A nurse said after putting her two fingers on Stephanie's neck.

The team of nurses and doctors wheeled her into a room and told Randy he couldn't go any further but to stay in the waiting area. Randy cooperated and waited for any news on her condition. John entered the room and saw Randy sitting with his head resting on his hand. John sat next to him and asked how Stephanie was doing.

"I don't know. They'll let me know as soon as anything changes." Randy answered.

"Heart rate is going down, pulse is dropping, we need to shock her!" a doctor ordered.

Someone brought in a defibrillator and raised it to 100 volts. After shocking her, her heart rate did not rise.

"Raise it to 125!" the doctor ordered.

Again, after shocking her with 125 volts, Stephanie did not breathe.

"Turn it up to 200!" the doctor ordered.

One final time and again, Stephanie did not breathe. There continued to be a flat line and the nurses all looked around.

"300!" the doctor yelled.

He shocked her and there was still no heartbeat. He was fed up with using the defibrillator and used CPR on her. He attempted CPR on her for about five minutes and Stephanie had not woken up at all. The doctor realized he failed.

"Note the time of death: 11:24PM." The doctor said sadly and quietly.

The doctor took off gloves and pulled the white sheet over Stephanie's head. He walked out of the room and went to find Randy and deliver to devastating news.

"Doctor! How is she? Is she all right?" Randy asked as soon as he got up and walked up to him.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. Randy and John knew exactly what that meant. Both men shook their heads and denied that Stephanie was dead.

"No…. no she can't be dead." John said.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said.

He walked away and Randy and John looked at each other and Randy broke down and cried.

"God… oh God, why?" Randy asked as he sobbed.

John sat next to him and sighed.

"Hey man…" John started.

"Get the fuck away from me! You did this to her! You ruined her life and did this to her! You're responsible for all this! Her blood is all over your hands and you know it!" Randy yelled.

"Man shut the fuck up! You know I am not responsible for all this!" John yelled.

Randy slammed John against the wall and choked him.

"You did the exact same thing to Steph as I am doing to you right now. Choking her. Trapping her. You changed her and made her so scared that she couldn't even go out without remembering your face in her mind! You got her so emotional distressed that she turned to alcohol as a way of comforting her! All this because she found something of yours and you raped her! You raped her and now you killed her!" Randy said.

Randy backed away from John and didn't know where to go.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I will never speak to you again. I will never… I don't want anything to do with you. I never wanna see you again. You killed Steph… and you know it." Randy said.

Randy walked away and John wondered if he was right. Was he responsible for the death of Stephanie?


	10. Faking It

Faking It

Later that day, after realizing that he was the one who killed her, not the alcohol, he went to her house and tried to get some comfort. He pushed the large steel gates open and entered her property. He walked on the road and looked at the water fountain that was right in front of her home. He walked past it and noticed that the door was half open. He opened the door and entered the house and saw how her home looked just moments before she passed out. Five bottles of alcohol on the table, all empty. Wine glasses, shot glasses and drinking glasses all over the table. John sighed and walked upstairs to her room. He saw her bed was already made and he walked over to it. He kneeled down and broke down into tear.

"Oh, God, Steph I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I never wanted kill you!" John said as he cried.

"I never meant to ruin your life and kill you. I wish I could have prevented this but I couldn't… and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Stephanie!" John cried hysterically.

He picked up her pillow to hug it and noticed something on the bed. It was a book. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. There were entries and immediately knew what it was: her diary. John opened to the last entry she wrote and read it out loud.

"It's been almost a month since John had raped me. For an entire month, I lived a life of fear. I get so scared on my way to work and when I walk through the hallways to find my office. I get so scared when the door knocks because I'm afraid it's John on the other side of the door. I get so scared of coming across him because he might intimidate me even without hurting me. He's changed my life in the worst way possible that I know I am no longer the same person. He's gotten me addicted to alcohol and now I can't stop because I turn to alcohol for comfort. I hate him. I hate John for doing this to me. I hate John for raping me. I hate John for everything. I hate him and I know that no matter how much I hate him, nothing will ever be the same. I will never look at him the same way again. I will never talk to him the same way again. I will never remember him the same way again. A friend that I trusted so much has hurt me so bad that even I don't know who to trust anymore. But even though I hate him with all my heart I do forgive him. In front of Randy I was faking it. Faking the tears and the cries for help because if he knew that I truly did forgive him he would never understand. Yes, John has hurt me and yes I do cry for him hurting me… but I eventually had to fake all my emotions to make John realize that there is something wrong with him. John has a problem that he can't control and I forgive him for what he's done to me. He will always be the guy who I could turn to when I needed someone… but for now… he's the man that I hate with all my heart and the man who I forgave."

John couldn't believe it. Stephanie had forgiven him for raping her and ruining her life. The woman he killed… and she forgave him. He couldn't believe how he was fooled by her. All along she was doing something to open John's eyes: faking it.


End file.
